lucky7abcfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Season One of ABC's Lucky 7. It was written by David Zabel and Jason Richman and directed by Paul McGuigan. It is the first episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 24, 2013. "Pilot" attracted 4.43 Million Viewers. Sypnosis SEVEN GOLD STAR GAS N’ SHOP EMPLOYEES CELEBRATE AS THEIR IMPOSSIBLE DREAM OF WINNING THE LOTTERY COMES TRUE, ON THE PREMIERE OF “LUCKY 7,” TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 24 ON THE ABC TELEVISION NETWORK What would you do if you won the lottery? How would it change your life? Follow a group of seven gas station employees in Queens, New York, who have been chipping into a lottery pool for years, never thinking they’d actually win. They need to be careful what they wish for, because while the money could solve problems for each of them, it will forever change the close-knit bonds these friends have formed, in ABC’s new drama, “Lucky 7" Plot “Pilot,” the Gold Star pals have never lost hope that they could potentially cash in on the winnings of a lifetime. Matt Korzak(Matt Long) could get his very pregnant girlfriend, Mary Lavecchia (Christine Evangelista), and their other child out of his mother’s house. Matt’s brother, Nicky (Stephen Louis Grush), an ex-con, could pay off a dangerous debt and pursue the crush he has on co-worker Samira Lashari (Summer Bishil). Samira, a second-generation Pakistani immigrant and a talented musician, could finally afford to go to her dream school, Juilliard. Denise Dibinsky (Lorraine Bruce), the tender-hearted Gold Star cashier, is struggling to lose weight and regain her former glory, but the winnings could provide an opportunity for her to rebuild her crumbling marriage. Leanne Maxwell (Anastasia Phillips), a single mother, will try to keep her past hidden despite the spotlight the lottery win puts on her. Bob Harris (Isiah Whitlock, Jr.), the store’s manager and quite possibly the nicest man in the world, wants to buy the Gold Star and make it into the perfect workplace. And cheerful and charming Antonio Clemente (Luis Antonio Ramos) will discover ways to capitalize on the group’s win in order to give his wife, Bianca (Alex Castillo), and their three kids a whole new life. With their circumstances changed by the lottery win, these “Lucky 7″ will need to overcome obstacles, reach down deep to examine their values and find out who they really are if they’re to enjoy their newfound wealth. You’d think they’d have millions of reasons to celebrate — but will they? Important Details *Matt and his girlfriend, Mary, welcomed a new baby girl to their family! *Matt is at the end of his rope when it comes to his financial woes, which is why he agrees to go along with his brother's plan to steal money from Gold Star. Unfortunately, they don't plan on Bob returning to the store in the midst of the staged robbery. *The Gold Star Employees win the Empire State Lottery Draw *The jackpot was an impressive 145 million dollars! *Antonio reveals to his disappointed wife that he’s been saving the money he would have spent on the lottery pool for two years. He’s up to almost $400 -- and some of that money is what allowed him to buy Bianca a brand new toaster. Unfortunately, it means he's not a big lotto winner. *Denises' Husband's Suspicious Phonecalls/Texts to a out of area number, who is knon as "The Cable Guy" Gallery *Pilot/Gallery Transcript *Pilot/Transcript Trivia *This is the first episode of "Lucky 7" *It was filmed in February 2013 *"Pilot" of Lucky 7 had the lowest rating in the 10-11pm time slot, with 'Person of Interest' (CBS) getting 12.44 Million and 'Chicago Fire' (NBC) getting 8.90 *It was the lowest drama premiere rating ever in ABC History Category:Season One Category:Episodes